


Young-ish Roarke Plays It Safe

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Series: Gradus ad Astra [9]
Category: In Death - J. D. Robb
Genre: Aliens, Parody, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins





	Young-ish Roarke Plays It Safe

Inside the submarine-like spaceship approaching the planet Saturn,on a balmy day in late July 2063,the atmosphere was jovial. The five men onboard were playing chess. Outside the orange glow of the moon Titan filled the window.

One of the men spoke to another. “Do you think the Imperishable Item will meet the hype?”

”I hope so. Quantico would have kittens otherwise.”

The man bankrolling this whole mission operated the controls,and turned to his fellow crew members.

”We’re ready for atmospheric entry. Take your seats.”

———

The spaceship,now bereft of his shielding,fell through the atmosphere of Saturn. A yellow fog surrounded it on all sides. The faint thrum of rain could be heard.


End file.
